


Change of plans

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't know anything purely fanfictionJack is being promoted to Major General Sam is in the Pegasus Galaxy... Or is she?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

This is a big day in Jack's life, being pinned Major General. But as he prepared for the ceremony all he thought of was Sam. The guilt was overwhelming....she was being replaced in Atlantis. He hadnt been a part of this decision but he knew the outcome and when she returned home next month so would she.

The ceremony began like most others but when Hayes got to Jack's appointment he saw Gen Hammond standing there to pin him. The President stopped with a confused look on his face. 

"No offense George but isn't there someone more qualified to pin Jack here?" He turned towards the confused crowd..." Um how bout his wife?"

Jack's eyes shot up and were greeted with a presidential grin. "Lt Colonel Carter- Oneill please join us"

Sam walked in from the back still in her uniform from Atlantis. The crowd particularly SG1 cheered estatically. She climbed the stage stairs and stopped in front of Jack. The mega watt grin was electric.

" Go ahead Jack" Hayes said

Jack didn't need to be told twice he stepped forward and wrapped around her lifting her off the stage in a hug. Then a kiss that took her breath away. He then went back into formation as Sam collected his star from the president. After the ceremony jack was pulled aside as ususl. Sam was then approached by Major Samuels, someone she'd quietly hoped never to see again. She'd heard he was now some kind of big wig with the IOA. An hour or so later Jack emerged looking for Sam. She was nowhere so he took a seat at SG1s table where Daniel told him Samuels has pulled her aside. Jack's heart dropped. "Now? He's doing this now? " He growled to himself "Damn him!" Just then Sam came storming out of the conference room and stalked past him glaring. He rose to follow and reached for her but she twisted her arm slipping from him. He watched her leave as fast as she could and then he heard her indian fire up and drive away. Jack hurried to follow only stopping to knock out Samuels on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

President Hayes was waiting at the main doors.  
He stopped Jack and pulled him aside.

"Jack im sorry.. Samuels had no authority to do that. You go....find her....then contact me"

"Yes sir"

Jack sent SG1 to his house while he and Daniel searched for Sam. 

They found her bike on a bridge a little over 5 mi from his house. He had to force himself to breathe as Daniel drove closer.

Jack looked out on the lake hoping to get a glimpse of her but she'd had too much of a head start...she was gone. All he could do was wait and hope she was heading home.

Sam dove as deep as she could. In her mind flahes of Atlantis, her people, jack, Samuels..all of them. She cursed the IOA how dare they do this to her....did jack know? That thought terrified her. She surfaced with a sceam of frustration.

"PLEASE GOD TELL ME HE WASNT A PART OF THIS...i couldn'tt take that please!!

Her tears lessened but her spirit was in pieces. With no other real option she continued heading towards the house.

Jack was pacing the dock ..he knew from their shared workouts how long this swim should take....she wasn't there when he expected.

He was just about to go looking for her when she surfaced and sunk again. He sat in the shadows watching her swim to shore but she turned and sat in the shallows. His own heart broke when she hung her head and softly sobbed 

"Please God don't let him be part of this......"

"I'm not baby....i promise"

Sam's eyes jerked up and she turned away from him.

He wrapped his arms around her and plopped down with a splash.

She tried to be stoic but when he put his lips right by her ear and whispered "I'm so sorry baby, I love you" 

Sam completely fell apart in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

He held her tight whispering in her ear over and over but she wouldn't settle...he couldn't get thru to her. In between sobs he framed her trembling cheeks, lowered his voice and stared into her soul.

' Samantha you are breathtaking, you amaze me every day. Please stop punishing yourself....you did nothing wrong...." "THEN WHY??? she screamed and squirmed from his arms turning on him so that she was face to face. "WHY GENERAL?"

He looked at her and could see the emotions ripping thru her.

"Politics"

She stared at him a silently for a but then exploded.

"MY LIFE IS NOT A POLITCAL ASSET...THE PEOPLE THERE NEED LEADERSHIP NOT SPEECHES

She shoved him away and took the lake. He followed for a bit then started treading water and watching her.

Sam pulled herself up onto the float and sat with her back to him. Jack slowly moved towards her.

"Sam I'm sorry....."

She made no attempt to acknowledge him....there was no movement except brushing a tear away. Jack pulled himself up and sat beside her.

"Sam listen I....." His sentence was cut off by Sam's tongue. She held his head to hers kissing him deeply. He pulled back breaking the kiss with a loud smack.

After taking a second to summon the blood back to his brain he softly spoke. 

"Baby what are you doing? Are you sure here?

She didn't say anything but suddenly pushed her weight against his hold causing him to fall back onto the float.

"Sam....?"

"Sam....stop"

"Sam....STOP!!"

He gently pushed her away and she looked at him confused. Without a word she turned and dove back in.

"Shit" Jack mumbled and followed her.

She reached shore before him and he watched as she walked past the house down the driveway. Jack sprinted the best he could and hauled himself out of the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Home.....  
Sam was in a fog, that's the only word she recognized...home. She heard Jack yelling behind her. Her legs moved faster. Home was where things were ok, where things made sense...She was running now speed helped clarify things...away...away from Jack, away from Atlantis just away.

She was exhausted but wouldn't relent. Finally her body gave her no choice as it collapsed to the ground. She looked up and gasp. Her house sat in front of her lifeless and empty. The memory of her and the guys closing it up before she left can flooding back and she couldn't stop her sadness from overwhelming her.

Jack approached and his heart completely broke.he gathered her in his arms and fished the communicator from his pocket.

"Caldwell come in..."  
"Sir?"  
"Anytime."

A bright light flashed and sam found herself weeping on the floor of President Hayes' private residence. And she found she didn't care.

Hayes left his desk and walked to where Jack and sam lay.

"Jack follow my aid he'll show you to the bathroom and provide towels and things then we'll talk ok?"

Jack nodded and stood with Sam. The aid ushered them to an ensuite and returned with towels and clothes for them both.

Jack moved Sam under the shower spray and she finally responded by splashing her face with water. It was only when they were dressing did she notice her surroundings. 

She shot jack a death look

"C'mon" was all he said before leading her back to the president's private office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Hayes again approached Jack and Sam. He studied Sam as she tried to stifle her tears.

'Colonel your command of Atlantis was exemplary.....id like to offer you your next post immediately." 

Sam stared at him as he continued " The Hammond colonel ...you are the next commander of the USS Hammond."

Jack let out a small gasp when she squared her chin and replied forcefully "NO THANK YOU SIR!" and spinun on her heel towards the door.

Jack shared a nod with the president as he ran after her.

"Sam!"

"DON'T...SIR!"

That was several days ago...

Jack watched his wife beat the crap outta his old punching bag he kept in the garage. She hadn't said 5 words to him in that time. Calmly he waited as her blows became irregular and tears fell from her eyes. She threw a jab and missed sending herself sprawling to the floor. Her head connected with his work bench and gave a slight ricochet leaving her slightly dazed.

He ran to her quickly kneeling but stopped short of touching her when she suddenly reached up and cracked herself in the jaw with her gloved fist.

"IDIOT!" She spat...looking at her he saw her eyes closed, blinded by her tears. He watched as she repeatedly punched at herself..

"The Hammond....right im gonna command a starship....she chuckled to herself then went quiet as her head recoiled from a hit. 

Her eyes stayed shut....he didn't even know if she was aware he was watching. Her face went slack for a few moments. then scrunched into the most heartbreaking sob he'd ever heard from her.

His resolve snapped like a dry twig when she moaned. 

"mom and dad would be so disappointed"

"SAMANTHA!!!" Jack barked

She didn't move....lost in her own mind. Jack was too pissed to care. He moved her head to look in his eyes and spoke with barely contained rage.

"where do you get off saying stupid shit like that? She ducked her head but he returned it

"Answer me" he whispered

" is that an order, Sir?"

"Does it need to be?"

Her chin wobbled in his hands as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Cmon...." He whispered and guided her to the enclosed back porch and switched to hot tub on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same

They both stepped in and went under. Jack surfaced immediately...sam stayed below looking up through the water...

Jack ducked back under and was surprised when sam fought him. He finally wrapped around her and let himself drop until she settled then he flew to the surface. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU???"

His pleas were on deaf ears...she had submerged again and was pulling down his shorts. Before he could react she deep throated him. His legs went weak as she pushed him down on the bench and resumed her attack. 

Jack felt her release him and realized how long she'd been under. He grabbed her and shook her. Sam's dazed eyes locked with his as his anger exploded.

"OH IS THAT HOW IT IS SAM? HUH? YOU LOSE COMMAND SO YOURE GONNA GIVE UP? SO WHAT WAS THAT? A LAST FUCK TO REMEMBER YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" 

His anger raged as her turned them so she faced the rim of the tub and he was behind her. He grabbed her shorts and ripped them from her body. Then he pulled her hands to grab the towel rack attached to the tub. 

She was open, exposed and silent. Until he thrust into her from behind...she hadnt been ready and screamed at the intrusion. He bent to her ear.."isn't this what you wanted? A good fuck before leaving me?"

He was close enough that he was off balance Sam pushed herself off the edge and back into him submerging both of them. Sam surfaced and tried to get out but the pain in her legs hit her hard. 

Jack surfaced as she sobbed out in pain. It sobered him immediately.. He hadn't gone to that dark place since Sara left him. Sams sobs pierced his thoughts.

He quickly went to her and tried to help when he stopped dead at the red streaks running down her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

"Oh god! Sam are you alright?" Jack reached for her as she nodded rapidly. 

He moved closer to look at her and found bruises forming that matched his fingers. Outraged with himself he climbed out if the tub and stalked away. His walking turning to running ad he tried to come to terms with what he'd done. Some time later when his knees had protested loud enough he began hobbling back. 

Sam was tucked in bed with her back to the door with the lights off when he came in. He lowered himself to the ground on her side of the room. She was asleep.

"Please forgive me baby.....please I'll do anything." His body shook as he held himself and curled into the fetal position on the floor in front of her. The stress of the day caught up to him and he passed out.

Sam woke some time later to find Jack in a ball on the floor shivering. 

"Jack?"

"JACK?"

There was no response. She jumped out of bed landing on the floor next to him. He had stopped shivering and now lay motionless. He was in shock.

Sam pulled him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She shoved him under the spray and closed the door trapping the heat. She got on her knees by his head as he started to wake.

"Jack?"

His eyes locked with hers as his arms wrapped around her. " i'm ssssorry....sssaaamm pleaase..."

"Sshh it's ok...im ok"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

"That wasn't me....hasnt happened in a long time." 

Jack whispered as he sat helpless on the shower floor. Sam watched as he shook his head in disbelief. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...."

"There was blood"

"Its nothing...im fine"

He ducked his head again this time she returned it.

"Let me prove it..."

She kissed him...more than a kiss, she made love to his mouth leaving him breathless as she moved down his body. She found his jugular licking down his neck then across to each nipple sucking it to hardness. His hips bucked when she stuck her tongue in his navel. 

"Sam..." He whispered. She looked up at him.."inside you."

She smiled and looked down at his pulsing erection sucking the head in her mouth for a noisy kiss before climbing over him . 

She stopped and threw her head back so the water pelted her body. Jack took the opportunity to suck on her breasts which were now at eye level making Sam arch even more. Jack grabbed her hips and thrust up with all he could. Sam let herself fall and clenched her inner muscles. Jack moaned and reached for her cupping her neck with one hand and holding her cheek with the other. 

Their foreheads touched as they drove each other higher and higher.

"Jack..."

"Love you..."

Sam screamed as her body clamped down on Jack. She arched so hard Jack dove to support her as he thrust into her. She blindly grabbed his arms and thrust herself on him with everything she had left crying out when she felt him explode inside her. 

Next thing jack was aware of is his butt was cold...the 2nd thing is that Sam was crying.


End file.
